Teleportation
Teleportation is the power to move from one place to another without having to physically occupy the space in between. Activation The ability to instantly move from one place to another in the blink of an eye is not a rarity among witches and warlocks, who on several occasions have demonstrated this convenient gift. The applications of teleportation are numerous, including to avoid physical attacks (magical or mundane), surprise opponents by appearing in front or behind of them, or simply to use it as a magical way of moving to other places. Although teleportation is a useful skill, it has its limitations, the most prominent being the distances, given that most teleporters don’t seem to be able to move too far away. This seems to be the case in the books; those that can teleport to their parts of the world and even other realms need powerful magical objects, while those with the natural ability to teleport can only do it in a limited range space ―this limitation probably don’t apply to Killian, who is a god with power over time and space. Other supernatural creatures with the power to disappear and then appear somewhere else are the ghosts (in the TV show only) and Mandragoras appear in a cloud of black smoke. Known Users |-|Show= Mason Tarkoff *He frequently used this to appear by surprise in front of Frederick. *He appeared in front of Tommy Cole before kidnapping him. *During a magical confrontation with Joanna at the Bent Elbow, he used this power to escape. Joanna Beauchamp *Joanna appeared in front of Wendy to try to prevent her from leaving the house and open the portal to Asgard. She later disappeared to hide somewhere in the house. Frederick Beauchamp *Frederick used this power after he heard a sound in what was meant to be an empty forest. According to Wendy this must be a new trick he learned during his time in Asgard. 1848 Freya Beauchamp *While she was possessed by an evil spirit, Freya demostrated the ability to appear and dissapear very quickly. *She appeared in front of Edgar when he tried to leave right after the spirit got inside of her. *She appeared behind of Wendy in some alley at the Cat and Shadow. *She also appeared in front of Ingrid and Joanna a few moments after they invoked her. Penelope Gardiner *She used this power right before attacking Bill and Maura Thatcher. *She teleported again when Joanna walked inside the house and interrupted her painting-opening spell. Dash Gardiner *Dash could appear behind of Freya at the Fair Haven attic, surprising her since she had previously casted a spell on the door so he couldn’t cross it. King Nikolaus *The King used this power to leave Fair Haven after attacking Dash. Earlier he used it to appear in front of a piano. Isis Zurka *Isis appared in front of Freya before attacking her with a blast of thick-black smoke. Ivar Zurka *Ivar used this power to appear in the stair of the library. Elyse *As a ghost, Elyse usually appeared and disappeared whenever she wanted to mess around with Freya. The Mandragora *The Mandragora appeared in a cloud of smoke behind Dash right before attacking him. |-|Books= Odin’s Ring This dragon bone ring can allow the wearer to teleport freely through this world and the other eight. The ring has been used by the following deities: *Odin *Bran Gardiner (a copy of equal power) *Freddie Beauchamp Killian Gardiner *Killian is the god of time space, and as so he can teleport wherever and whenever he wants, but limited only to this world. Ingrid Beauchamp *After she got her powers back, she used them to teleport to Matt’s bedroom. Mardi Overbrook *Mardi used this power to teleport from her car seat to the back of the car so she could face the policeman that stopped her. Jean-Baptiste Mésomier *Jean-Baptiste used this power to go from the decks to his motel room before Trystan and Mardi could notice. The Oracle *He mentioned he has this power. Arthur Beauchamp *In the Wolf Pact books he used this power to appear in front of the pack at the park. Bran Gardiner *Bran used this power before attacking Bill and Maura Thatcher. *With a copy of his father’s ring he could teleport to other countries and worlds. Gallery es:Teleportación Category:Powers